All I Ask
by Valgreys
Summary: Por qué siempre estarían en bandos opuestos y lo aceptaban; sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos llegan a un punto de no retorno… ¿Es acaso una última noche, demasiado pedir?


_Aquí aparezco con un pequeño fic de capítulo único. No pensaba escribir este one shot en realidad, pero desde que escuché la canción que da nombre a este mini fic, no me pude sacar de la cabeza esta idea, así que aquí me tienen. No es algo alegre precisamente pero… mejor averígüenlo y juzguen por si mismos X'D. Aquí se los dejo._

 _ **All I Ask**_

Tsunemori creyó que el momento nunca llegaría, es decir, nadie podría reunir el coraje y los medios suficientes para enfrentarse a Sibyl; nadie, excepto Kougami Shinya. Cuando los reportes del avistamiento del ex ejecutor en las filas enemigas llegó a la castaña, Akane supo que Sibyl tendría problemas; obviamente ella no se equivocó, el enfrentamiento fue brutal.

Seis años después de lo ocurrido en Shambala, Tsunemori se encontró con Kougami antes de que todo comenzara. Después de ver los informes en los que se corroboraba la presencia del ex ejecutor, la castaña había ido al corazón del conflicto junto a los enviados por Sibyl y allí lo encontró; ella no había cambiado y él tampoco. Aquella vez el intento por suprimir la revuelta había dejado un saldo considerable de bajas en ambos bandos y Tsunemori no estaba dispuesta a perder más, por lo que se entregó —completamente desarmada— a las filas enemigas, con el único objetivo de reunirse con Kougami y proponer una tregua. Al tener rehenes tanto en uno y otro bando respectivamente, el azabache había accedido, no sin antes regañarla por la acción temeraria que había cometido al entrar en líneas enemigas; después de aquello, las fuerzas de Sibyl se habían retirado momentáneamente. Sin embargo, desde ese entonces, Kougami y ella mantenían encuentros esporádicos sin que nadie lo supiese.

Era extraño en un principio, pero familiar a la vez. Se reunían, charlaban y en más de una ocasión se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro mientras conversaban, pero nunca cruzaron la línea imaginaria que los dividía; eran enemigos en medio de una guerra y estaban conscientes de eso.

Cuando la revuelta cobró fuerza en todo el país, Tsunemori supo que la hora estaba cerca y Kougami se lo confirmo; pronto los terroristas harían su movimiento en contra de Sibyl, y el enfrentamiento del que tanto habían querido escapar debería darse: estarían frente a frente y en lados opuestos de una misma arma; Akane lo sabía y Shinya también.

La noche antes del ataque a Sibyl, habían logrado reunirse, ambos sabían sin embargo, que aquella podría ser su última noche juntos, quizá por eso las cosas se dieron así.

Shinya había llegado primero, como siempre, ella apareció casi una hora después, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado; había corrido para llegar a tiempo. Abrió la puerta como todas las veces en las que se reunían en aquella avejentada cabaña y se quedó allí, de pie por breves momentos mientras veía al azabache leyendo uno de sus tan preciados libros; inevitablemente, un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar que aquella podría ser la última vez que lo viese. A pesar de que aquellos pensamientos rondaron un momento más por su mente, la castaña optó por desecharlos y dio un paso dentro de la habitación; inmediatamente, el reconoció su presencia.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, desde situaciones triviales, hasta importantes asuntos que concernían a sus respectivos bandos y lo hicieron con la confianza de saber que nada saldría de las cuatro paredes de aquella cabaña; así había sido desde el principio. Sin embargo, pronto las palabras se agotaron y no supieron que más hacer, pero de una cosa estaban seguros: no querían terminar tan pronto esa noche.

No solían beber durante sus reuniones; ambos tenían obligaciones y no podían permitirse un desliz así en medio de una guerra, esa noche, sin embargo, rompieron aquella norma no declarada. A falta de palabras, un vaso de whisky, seguido de otro y otro más tomó el control de la situación; el sonido de una carcajada, el gemido entrecortado de quien comienza a llorar, el abrazo que por tanto tiempo se habían negado; aquella noche, el alcohol había sido todo lo que necesitaron para tomar la determinación de, por fin, cruzar aquella línea que los separaba.

-Kougami-san… ¿Por qué no fingimos? —Había cuestionado esa noche, mientras su diestra rozaba las mejillas levemente ruborizadas del azabache, probablemente por el alcohol ingerido— Hagamos de cuenta que nada sucederá mañana y que ésta no será nuestra última reunión.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso, pero… no podemos … —Fue la respuesta del ex ejecutor quien, impulsado por el deseo de sentir más de la calidez ajena, había apoyado se frente sobre la de ella— Esta guerra… Akane, si tan solo te quedaras conmigo, yo…

-Para nosotros no hay un mañana y lo sabes tan bien como yo —Susurró la castaña, viendo fijamente a los ojos del azabache. Simultáneamente, sus manos se dedicaron a dejar suaves caricias en las mejillas de éste— Por eso, al menos esta última noche, tú… ¿Me verías como algo más que una amiga?

-Akane… —Sorprendido, el nombre de la castaña fue lo único que su labios pudieron pronunciar— Tú…

-Dame un recuerdo que pueda llevar conmigo siempre, Shinya —Pidió la castaña, interrumpiendo la frase del azabache y usando por vez primera el nombre del azabache— ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la determinación del azabache se esfumase.

La línea imaginaria, el muro invisible que los dividía, Kougami respetó eso siempre pues era consciente de que no podía atar a Tsunemori; no tenía ese derecho. Akane merecía encontrar a alguien mejor que él, enamorarse, tener una familia, ser feliz, y el jamás podría darle eso, no con la vida de fugitivo/terrorista que llevaba; aquello siempre lo había frenado. Esa noche, sin embargo, no había podido reprimirse más.

La expresión de su rostro, el dolor en su mirada al pedirle que la deje de ver como una amiga… ¿Acaso esa mujer no entendía cuanto significaba en su vida? ¿No era consciente de las tantas veces que había tenido que reprimirse para no tocarla mientras dormían juntos? Él la amaba a pesar de que su situación nunca les permitiría estar juntos, y era precisamente esa la razón por la que nunca lo había dicho ¿Para qué? Aquello significaría atarla más de la que ya había hecho. Sin embargo, esa noche, después de verse reflejado en los suplicantes ojos chocolates de la mujer que tanto amaba, había mandado al demonio sus dudas; la amaría, sería suya y él sería de ella, como siempre debió ser.

Tsunemori no necesitaba que él se lo dijese, bastaba con verlo a los ojos para saberlo: él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él; las palabras sobraban entre los dos. Kougami la conocía demasiado bien, tanto, que no concebía la idea de compartir su vida con alguien más, por eso nunca se había comprometido; si no era Shinya la persona a su lado, nadie más tomaría su lugar.

Aquellos pensamientos se veían reflejados en su mirada y ella sabía que Kougami entendía. El azabache comprendía que ella lo amaba, pero también respetaba su libertad, por eso fue ella quien decidió dar el primer paso esa noche; quería llevar en su cuerpo, mente y corazón un recuerdo de él.

Con estos pensamientos inundando su cabeza y con el alcohol dándole el coraje que necesitaba, la castaña acercó su rostro al del azabache mientras acariciaba su mejillas, cerró los ojos y robó del ex ejecutor el beso que venía deseando desde hace tiempo; Kougami no demoró en responder. Pronto, la castaña se vio entre sus brazos y ella no dudó en aferrarse a él.

Esa noche, además de ellos, nada más importaba.

Primero fueron sus labios; Kougami se permitió disfrutar de ellos lentamente. Se movió sobre ellos, los acarició con los suyos y probó su sabor antes de poseer por completo la boca ajena, mientras llevaba en brazos a la castaña hasta la única cama que había en el lugar. A partir de ese momento, no hubo marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.

Ella lo abrazó y besó con urgencia, él la acarició y degustó su cuerpo con ansiosa necesidad. Se exploraron y reconocieron; besaron y marcaron todo cuanto pudieron, como si quisiesen inmortalizar de alguna forma aquel último encuentro. Grabaron a fuego en su memoria cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno y se entregaron por completo a los deseos que habían reprimido durante tantos años. _"Te amo"_ Dijo él en innumerables ocasiones mientras la acariciaba y ella hizo lo propio, pronunciado el nombre del azabache entre jadeos mientras el éxtasis los alcanzaba, repitiendo hasta el cansancio que ella también lo amaba.

Una vez, dos veces, tres, no supieron exactamente cuántas veces se amaron, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Se deseaban, ardían en deseos de tocarse, pero por sobre todo, se necesitaban.

Tanto tiempo separados… ¿Por qué habían sido tan estúpidos para esperar tanto? Una noche no era suficiente; Kougami quería darle tanto, que incluso una vida entera no sería suficiente. El azabache deseaba mostrarle tantas cosa y decirles de una y mil maneras cuanto la amaba. De haber tomado su mano aquella tarde en lugar de seguir su estúpida venganza ¿Algo habría cambiado? Probablemente sí. Optó sin embargo, por no pensar más en ello, en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.

Manteniendo a la castaña pegada a su cuerpo en un firme agarre, Kougami se permitió disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba de ésta y de su aroma mezclado con el suyo. Sus toscas manos repartieron suaves caricias por la espalda ajena y sus labios reclamaron los labios de la castaña una vez más, fundiéndose en ellos hasta perder el aliento.

Irónicamente, por primera vez desde que ambos nacieron en ese mundo, se sintieron libres al estar presos entre los brazos de la persona que más amaban.

Al amanecer, fue ella quien despertó primero e inevitablemente, un nudo se formó en su garganta al comprender que era momento de marcharse, o notarían su ausencia. Tomó entonces con sumo cuidado el brazo del azabache que se aferraba su cintura, y se zafó de su agarre; segundos después y haciendo el menor ruido posible, estaba fuera de la cama. Con la velocidad de quien no quiere marcharse, la castaña se vistió lentamente y sin hacer ruido; pronto estuvo lista para marcharse.

Con un andar pausado, se acercó al "dormido" azabache y se permitió acariciar con suavidad los oscuros cabellos de éste. Sus dedos se perdieron entre las alborotadas hebras del ex ejecutor y no resistió la tentación de inclinarse sobre él, dejando en su frente y posteriormente en los labios, un corto beso. Luego, y a sabiendas de que el ex ejecutor no dormía realmente, se despidió de él, agradeciendo el hecho de que el continuase fingiendo dormir para no detenerla. Aquella despedida silenciosa había sido lo mejor, después de todo, en cuanto cruzase la puerta de la cabaña serían enemigos.

-Gracias por todo, Shinya. Y buena suerte.

Lo último que Kougami pudo oír de la castaña, fue el sonido de sus pasos al marcharse, seguido del rechinar de la puerta; segundos después, en la habitación reinó el silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, estalló la guerra civil.

Enemigos forzados y luchando en bandos opuestos durante días, ambos se habían esforzado al máximo por sobrevivir, alimentando así la esperanza de que, en algún lugar de la ciudad, el otro hacía lo mismo; aunque, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, hubiesen preferido no hacerlo.

De pie uno frente al otro, heridos, sangrando y con el brazo derecho extendido; ambos se apuntaban con un Dominator y un revolver respectivamente, teniendo como escenario de fondo el sótano de la torre Nona. El momento había llegado y ninguno podía dar marcha atrás.

Un enfrentamiento era inevitable, o al menos eso pensaba Akane, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kougami bajó el arma que llevaba consigo. Momentos después, el ex ejecutor caminó hasta ella, dejando así que el Dominator apuntase directamente contra su pecho, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar sus mejillas.

-No tengo más balas —Fue lo que dijo, con una cansada sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la expresión ahora afligida de la menor, grabando en su memoria el último recuerdo que se llevaría de ella— Ustedes ganan, Akane. Debes disparar.

-No… no quiero… —Susurró la castaña, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tenía que jalar el gatillo, era su deber, pero no podía hacerlo— Si te vas ahora, tal vez podrías…

-Si me dejas huir te acusarán de traición, no puedes hacerlo. —Respondió el azabache, mientras abrazaba a la castaña a pesar del Dominator que los separaba. Apretó entonces el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y la retuvo allí por breves momentos antes de besarla. Simultáneamente, su diestra se posó sobre la de ella, sujetando su temblorosa mano hasta mantenerla firme— Fui afortunado por encontrarte en mi camino, Akane. Gracias por amarme hasta el último momento.

Por escasos segundos, las penumbras en el sótano de la torre Nona fueron brevemente disipadas por un tenue resplandor verde. Momentos después, todo fue tragado nuevamente por la oscuridad.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y esta vez le tocó a Shinya… Lo sé, merezco la muerte por ese final, pero mientras escuchaba la canción las palabras salieron solitas TwT_

 _En fin… espero que, aunque con un desenlace así, haya sido de su agrado. Si quieren lincharme, pueden dejar un comentario, con gusto recibiré los golpes (?)_

 _Ahora sí me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Pd: No olviden pasar por los otros fics, que hoy milagrosamente actualicé ambos X'D_


End file.
